Oh, To Be A Girl
by ihaveastory
Summary: Lorelai teaches Rory about what it is to be a girl.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own some stuff, but the characters of Gilmore Girls are not amongst my possessions.

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic so I will apologize in advance for any technological errors I may have made. For instance, I already know that when I load this document most of my end quotation marks will disappear for a reason that is unbeknownst to me, and likewise, random punctuation marks will be replaced with symbols that mean nothing. For these errors and for any others that I did not catch, I am sorry.

Oh, To Be A Girl

Rory was sitting on the couch with her right arm holding the book she was reading against her bent knees while her left arm was stretched across her new quasi-boobs and tucked under her right arm. For the past few months she had taken to always having at least one arm folded across her chest in an attempt to hide her latest development. The word development itself repulsed her. She was in the sixth grade and the only thing she ever heard from teachers was puberty this and development that, and "your body's changing" and "it's natural". Puberty was stupid and that's all there was to it.

Just then, Lorelai came bounding down the stares in a manner that was more fitting of a twelve year-old than the twenty-eight year-old that she was. She finished putting her hair up in a pony-tail and turned to her daughter, who had by this timed closed her book and now had both arms folded across her chest.

"Is my pony-tail lumpy?" Lorelai asked while tilting the top of her head down so that Rory could see.

"Yes.

"Damn," she said while taking down her pony-tail and turning towards the mirror on the wall. When she finished fixing her hair she took a moment to look herself over.

"You're making the face," Rory said with a smile as she came up behind her mother.

"I am not," Lorelai lied. Rory only looked at her through the mirror with an eyebrow that had been lifted by skepticism. "Fine! You caught me. All girls make a mirror face. It can't be stopped. The irony is of course is that in most cases the mirror face makes us look ten times worse than we would without it. Oh, to be a girl.

"You said it. Being a girl sucks.

"Occasionally, but most of the time it's quite fun.

"Well I disagree.

"You're just saying that because you're in the crappy in between part. You've grown a lot so nothing you own fits, but you can't really wear adult clothes yet because you don't have hips, and you're trying to hide the semi-boobs that everyone else has already noticed, and not to mention, there's the looming fear of getting your period at some point in the near future because that's all anyone tells you about growing up. Well, let me tell you something, it gets a whole lot better.

Rory just looked at her mother with a facial expression that was somewhere between embarrassment, denial, and awe that her mother knew exactly what she was feeling. "My clothes fit," she said for no real reason other than to say something.

"Kid, you've grown five inches in the last two months. Look at your pants. They're hanging around about an inch above your shoes just swinging in the wind. We need to go shopping. In fact, we are going shopping today. How do I look?

"Like the Boogie Monster. People will see you coming and hide their children," Lorelai grabbed her purse off the hook by the door and pushed Rory out before her as they headed for the car, "They'll scream ÔMommy! Mommy! Who is that frightening lady and why she giving speeches on the joys of womanhood?'" 

Her musings were cut short when Lorelai shoved her into the passenger's seat of the car. "You think you're so clever don't you?" Lorelai said with mock exasperation as she shut the door. When she climbed into her seat behind the wheel and flipped down the visor to inspect herself in the mirror she soon felt her daughter's eyes on her and realized that she was making the mirror face again. Flipping the visor back up, and starting the car she replied without looking into Rory's ridiculing eyes, "Oh shut up you.


	2. words of wisdom

I promise that this whole story won't be gross and "the joys of puberty"-ish.

Chapter 2

Lorelai came rushing through the doors of Luke's pulling Rory by the hand behind her. They took a seat at the counter and waited for Luke to emerge from the kitchen. When he saw them at the counter he mumbled a slight "oh man" to himself before walking over to them.

"Hi Duke," Lorelai said with a devious smile on her face.

"I know you know my name is Luke. For God's sake it says Luke's all over everything in here," he sounded as he said this, lifting up menus to show his name.

"Now that you mention it, all this does seem a little egotistical.

"Hi Rory," Luke said finally choosing to ignore Lorelai. "What do you two have planned for today?

Before Rory could respond Lorelai already jumped in, "We're going pre-puberty shopping." Both Luke and Rory cringed. "I'm sorry. I won't use that word anymore.

Luke cleared his throat, "UmÉ I'm going to goÉback to the kitchen.

"Mom, you scared Luke away before getting us coffee," Rory said in an accusatory tone.

"Well I'm pretty sure he'll be back there until we leave soÉ" Lorelai said mischievously as she went behind the counter and filled two to-go cups with coffee.

Luke's muffled voice shouted from the kitchen, "Coffee is going to stunt her growth!

"That's all a lie. I've been drinking coffee since the womb and I'm 5'9''" Lorelai shouted back, not caring that she had been caught red-handed.

"Bah, suit yourself.

"Bye Duke," Lorelai threw some money on the counter and she and Rory went back to their car.

Inside the car, Rory turned to her mother with a determined face, "Ok. I have some guidelines for this trip.

"I'm all ears.

"One, if you say the word period or any of its synonyms, I am leaving. Two, if you try to pretend that the previous topic is Ôbeautiful' or Ônatural', I am leaving. And Three, if I get even the slightest hint of a pedantic tone in your voice, I am leaving. Got it?

"Yup. I would never dream of breaking rule one because nobody likes having that conversation except those people at schools with the pamphlets. Also, I would never try and break rule two because it would be a lie. There is nothing beautiful about any of it. It's horrible and disgusting and we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Also, when have you ever heard of me being pedantic?

"I don't know. I'm just making sure. Ok. We're good. Let's get shopping," Rory said with a slightly relieved expression on her face. She tucked her knees up to her chest and reached for the radio.

"You know, you don't need to keep covering your chesticles like that. I think we've established we are beyond that by now.

"Did you just say chesticles?" Rory said, not even noticing that she had lowered her arms.

"Yeah, I thought it was the appropriate term for the semi-boobs that hurt like a bitch," Lorelai turned to her daughter, "And without sounding pedantic, I will tell you now that the pain will go away. One day soon you'll just wake up and say Ôwow'. Similarly, you will forget what it was like to not have boobs.

"How is it possible to just forget like that?

"Oh it's easy. It's the same way you'll forget what it was like to be short. It just happens. Soon I'll be the only one who remembers when you were tiny and I'll cry into my pillow at night.

"Pull it together woman," Rory said with a smile on her face.

A little while later they were in a store looking for a bra with bags of already purchased pants hanging on their arms. From a distance Lorelai could see a sales woman ready to pounce on Rory with a tape measurer and she quickly leapt to the rescue.

"Rory get back," she hissed. "Hi we're just looking for any 32 AA's you might have.

"Are you sure that's her size? I could measure," the enthusiastic sales woman said as she went towards Rory.

"No. No! I think we'll be fine without the groping thank you," Lorelai quickly said while Rory cowered behind her.

"Oh, fine. I'll go look in the back for you size then," the slightly dejected sales woman responded as she walked away.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention sales people's tendencies to grope unsuspecting customers," Lorelai said in response to Rory's horror stricken face.

"Well thanks for saving me.

"What else am I here for?

"I have no idea," Rory said with a smile as they headed for the cashier.

Sometime later, they were sitting at a table in the food court of the mall with a dish from every stand.

"Ok. So we've got new pants, new bras, and new shoes, what else do we need?" Lorelai asked as she glanced over their purchases.

"Nothing! Are we finished yet?" and exhausted Rory replied.

"I guess soÉ Oh! How are you in the hairy leg department?

"Mom!

"What? Hairiness should be a crime. Ok, so we'll pick up some more razors and then we'll head home for pizza.

"Aren't parents supposed to be against letting their children shave their legs?

"I really don't know why. It's not like you're wearing floozy make-up. It's simply another aspect of grooming yourself. It makes life much more comfortable too. There is nothing quite like a smooth leg.

"Such magnificent words of wisdom.

"Yes, it's true. We have officially found the title for my autobiography: ÔThere is nothing quite like a smooth leg'.

"I think it'll be a bestseller. I know I'll read it.

"Now I feel special.

"As well you should my dear mother. As well you should.


	3. the ABC's

Oh, To Be A Girl

**Author's Note**: Ok, I've gotten some positive reviews and some negative ones so I decided that I would try to explain why I am writing this thoroughly bizarre story.

1) No one, to my knowledge, has written this story before. I mean, I love a good javajunkie or Rory's pregnant, or another oh-my-god-which-hot-boy-will-she-pick story as much as the next person, but I just wanted to write a little something different.

2) How many times have you seen television shows do the first-bra plot line, but made it really awkward like the girl only has a father or she just generally doesn't have a good relationship with her parents? So I was wondering how Lorerlai would have handled all of this stuff.

3) Also, I just wanted to catch Lorelai and Rory in a part of their lives before all of the WB drama crap kicked in. You know, just them hanging out.

Chapter 3

With a loud bang Lorelai and Rory kicked open the door to their house and squeezed themselves and all their bags through the doorway.

"I'm pooped!" Lorelai exclaimed as she dropped the bags she was holding on the ground and proceeded to slide to a seated position beside them.

"Ditto!" Rory stated as she leaned against the closed door.

"Ok. Here's the plan: I'm going to go order us a pizza while you go change into a pair boxer short and one of these kick-ass new bra thingies we got," Lorelai said as she extended her hand to Rory so that she could be help up from the floor.

"Why exactly am I putting on boxers?" Rory asked as she heaved her mother off the ground.

"Because we are going to precariously perch ourselves on the kitchen counter while simultaneously shaving our legs and eating pizza. After which, we will call the good people in charge of the Guinness Book of World Records and be recognized as the most incredible multi-taskers in all the land.

"Of course. I don't know why I didn't guess that on my own," Rory replied while rolling her eyes at her mother in a good humored fashion before heading to her room with a few of the shopping bags.

Ten minutes later, they reconvened in the kitchen in boxers and tank-tops. Lorelai had her arms filled with towels, shaving cream, and razors. When the doorbell rang she dropped everything in the sink, grabbed her purse and headed to the door. A few moments later, she came back with the pizza, which she placed on the table and then she plopped into a seat beside it.

"Pull up a chair my offspring. Grab a piece of pizza while I give you the ABC's of successful leg shaving," She said while taking a gooey piece of pizza for herself.

"There's and ABC's to leg shaving?

"Sweets, there's an ABC's to everything. I mean there are directions on the back of a shampoo bottle. Shaving cream and razors should come with an illustrated instructions manual. Since they do not, however, you will be privy to my special lesson on the art of leg hair removal.

"I feel blessed.

"As well you should dear. As well you should," Lorelai said while taking a bite of her pizza. "First, don't try to shave without shaving cream. For some unknown reason nothing ends up as smooth with just water.

"What about using soap?

"Soap is ok for touch ups, but if for whatever reason you let things get a little beyond touch up level you have to go with the shaving cream.

"What about those hair removing lotions?

"The Sally Hansen kind stings like nothing else, and Nair has an odor that can seep through walls and smells like some freakish mixture of cucumbers and ass. I haven't tried the others, but I suppose they're not much different.

"What about waxing?

"It hurts in a sickeningly thrilling way and I only recommend it if you are going on some sort of a beach trip. Anyway, Miss. Lady-With-All-The-Questions, back to my rules, where were we? Ah, yes. Second, there will always be places that you miss while shaving, that can't be helped, but you want to be sure to remember the part on the top of the ankle and the strip on the lower, outside part of your calf. Third, the areas around your knees can be tricky so be careful. Fourth, if you do happen to nick yourself, I would try to avoid using a band-aid because then you have to deal that sticky ring that the band-aid leaves behind. Instead, I would say just dab at it with a wet piece of toilet paper until the bleeding stops. Fifth, nicking yourself usually doesn't hurt at all so sometimes you might not notice which can lead to messiness, that's why I say that when you finish you should always give your legs a once-over scan just in case. I think those are all the rules. If I think of any more while we're shaving I'll clue you in.

Rory just stared back at her mother with her mouth slightly agape.

"It's not as difficult as I made it sound," Lorelai explained as she stood up and led Rory to the counter. They both climbed up and put their legs in the sink.

"This can't possibly be hygienic," Rory said as she tried to get comfortable.

"What? It's not like we cook in here." Lorelai responded as she turned on the faucet and shook the shaving cream can. "Put out your left hand," She ordered. When Rory did so she squirted what some might call too much foam into her daughters outstretched hand. "Alright, we're going to do the left leg first. Spread that on well, " She said as she smeared some shaving cream onto her own left leg. Then, she handed one of the small, pink, disposable razors to Rory and took one for herself. She ran her foamy hand under the faucet and gestured for Rory to do the same. "Ok. Are you with me so far?

"Yup.

"Good. Now, just follow my lead," Lorelai stated as she began to run the razor over her legs in an exaggeratedly slow manner.

After finishing the left leg and rinsing themselves off, they climbed down from the counter to have another slice of pizza.

"I feel uneven," Rory said as she hobbled to the table, trying not to slip on her wet feet.

"Yeah, but go ahead and touch that smooth leg. It's like magic isn't it?

"You're a weirdo.

"That may be true, but I can shave a mean leg.

"I'm putting that on your gravestone. ÔShe Could Shave A Mean Leg'," Rory said in mock wistfulness.

"That's better than what I'm putting on my parents' gravestone," Lorelai said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And what's that?

"ÔPlease Curb Your Dog.

"You're horrible," Rory said while laughing although she was trying to give her mother a stern look.

"Maybe so, but I know the ABC's of successful leg shaving.


	4. questions

Oh, To Be A Girl 

**Author's Note:** I have gotten a few more reviews and I deemed that they were worthy of a response. So I shall respond:

Kasey22: Thank you. The reason I don't always add a little narrative after each character has spoken is because it all starts to sound somewhat redundant you know, "Lorelai said", "Rory said", "she exclaimed", yada, yada, I also think that in certain cases not having narrative is more freeing of the reader's imagination. I'll try to work with this though. Sometimes it gets confusing as to who's speaking and I'm sorry for that. I just don't want to sound stupid, but according to some reviewers, I have already failed at that.

Melissa Larkin: Thank you for liking my story and I know about the weird end quote thing. It's not me. It's something in the uploading process. I don't know how to fix it. I just hope it doesn't make reading this complicated.

Someone5: Let me just take a moment to say that I really like your stories. Good. Now that I've done that let me just say how totally cool it is that you say breasticles. I really feel that life would be better if every word ended with Ðicles.

Jessijavajunkie and Lnkz: Thanks. I don't know how many chapters this story will have. This may be the last. I don't quite know.

Netherfield: Thank you so much for your review. Until I got yours I was thinking about just deleting the whole story because people seemed to think it was really strange and generally sucky. But I changed my mind with your review. I understand that most people come to ff.net to read about the characters they want getting together. I like those stories too. I just wanted something a little different.

Becks1 and Lozzyonline: Ok. Your opinions. If you don't like it, don't read it. I've never felt inclined to read any of your stuff so I guess we're even.

It seems that my little note got a somewhat lengthy. So I'll just get on with the story.

Chapter 4

By nine o'clock Lorelai and Rory had inhaled every piece of pizza and had come to rest on the couch with their newly shaved legs dangling across the coffee table.

"I need coffee," Rory stated without making any move to stand up.

"Me too. Let's go get some," Lorelai responded without moving.

"In seven seconds we're going to get off the couch, put on some clothes, and go to Luke's," Rory said with a determined voice, but still, not moving.

"Sounds like a plan.

"I don't want to put on clothes. I have smooth legs," Rory moaned while standing up because the clock in her head had counted to seven.

"Aha! I knew you liked the smoothness!" Lorelai said with a point of her finger as she stood up. "Why don't we wear skirts? Small skirts. It is warm outside after all.

"Ok. Meet back here in five minutes fully dressed and ready to go," Rory ordered while walking in the direction of her room.

"Yes mother-Rory," Lorelai mumbled as she trudged up the stairs.

Six minutes later Lorelai came prancing down the stairs in a light blue tank-top, black mini-skirt, and a pair of black, strappy, high heeled sandals to find a frowning Rory in a white wife-beater (with bra straps visibly poking out of the straps of the shirt), a relatively short denim skirt, and a pair of black, converse low-tops.

"You're late," Rory said.

"How would you know? You don't wear a watch," Lorelai replied.

"Neither do you.

"I know. That's why I'm late," Lorelai stated as though this made perfect sense. Rory's blank stare informed her otherwise. "Anyway, how do I look?" She said while twirling.

"Like a hooker," Rory responded without the slightest hint of animosity.

"How would you know what a hooker looks like?" Lorelai countered, somewhat offended.

"Duh! Pretty Woman.

"Oh. Well at least I'm a Julia Roberts hooker and not a genuinely skanky ho-bag," Lorelai decided. "Do you think the shoes are too much?

"Yeah, go put on some flip-flops.

Twenty minutes later they came crashing through the door to a relatively empty Luke's making the bell franticly jingle. Luke didn't even need to look up from the counter he was wiping down to know who had entered. Lorelai and Rory had only been living in Stars Hollow for two years, but somehow they had managed to become an important part of the town in that short time.

"Duke!" Lorelai shouted as they took a seat at a table in the middle of the diner.

"Luke!" He shouted back.

"Lorelai, " She said while extending her hand towards Luke. "Nice to meet you. Have you met Rory?

"Hey Rory," Luke said choosing to ignore the psycho with her hand still waiting to be shaken.

"Hi Luke. We need coffee," Rory said while unconsciously rubbing her calves together under the table.

"You need it because caffeine is a drug and you're addicted. Lorelai, you've made your daughter a drug addict," He said in an accusatory tone turning towards the woman who had put her unshaken hand down by that point.

"Well that would make you our drug dealer," Lorelai replied as she pointed a finger at Luke.

"Oh man," He mumbled as he wandered off to get them their drug of choice.

"I wonder what's wrong with Grumpy McFlannel?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"Perhaps he would feel better if he shaved his legs," Rory mused. After a pause for reflection the two girls burst into hysterics at the idea of Luke shaving his legs.

"See? Girls get to shave their legs. That's a definite plus," Lorelai said to her daughter.

"Well men get shave their faces," Rory retorted.

"From the looks of Mr. Perpetual Five O'Clock Shadow over there I would say that face shaving isn't as fun as leg shaving," Lorelai said with a nod in Luke's direction.

"Just how many delightful epithets am I going to receive this evening?" Luke asked while placing two mugs of coffee on the table.

"These things can't be predicted. We go where our muse leads us," Lorelai replied as she took a big sip of her coffee. Luke shook his head and began to walk away when he was stopped by a question from Lorelai. "Hey Luke? What's it like to have a penis?" She asked without any embarrassment and at a fairly loud volume. Luke and Rory both cringed and turned red.

"Mom! I can't believe you just asked that!" Rory whispered franticly as though whispering would make her disappear.

"What? I'm just trying to prove to you that being a girl is good and what better way to do that than to tackle the penis subject? Oh that sounded dirty. Let's not says tackle and penis in the same sentence from now on. I want to address the subject. Yes address is a much better word." Lorelai said the first part to her daughter and then sort of ended up rambling to herself, but still managed to finish the entire spiel with a smile in the direction of Luke, who still stood there blushing and frozen with embarrassment. Lorelai looked at Luke for a moment before turning back to Rory. "From Mr. Silent Tomato's response to my rather simple questions I am going to say that having a penis isn't as great as the media leads you to believe," She finished matter-of-factly.

"Can you _please_ stop saying the word penis?!?!" Rory hissed at her mother as quietly as she could.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" Lorelai asked calmly.

At this point Kirk, who had been blatantly listening to their conversation interjected, "Lorelai, I think I can safely say that you have made everyone in this diner except Miss Patty completely uncomfortable." He gestured to Miss Patty and the now silent couple in the booth near the window to emphasize his point.

Luke, still furiously blushing, but trying to look purely angry recovered enough to jump back into the conversation. "Yes. Lorelai could you please not frighten my customers!

"I'll admit that you, Kirk, and that guy over there are frightened, but I truly believe that all the women here are just waiting for an answer to my question," Lorelai said and she ended her comment with a raise of her eyebrows to prompt Luke into answering.

"Oh man," Luke mumbled as he stalked off to hide in the kitchen.

"Alright Kirk, the question has been passed to you. Care to grace us with your opinion on the matter?" Lorelai asked while turning to Kirk.

"Sure. Quite frankly, it's all very anti-climactic. But maybe that's because I never get any action," Kirk responded serenely.

"Woah. Woah. Woah," Lorelai shouted while reaching to cover Rory's ears. "That was so far beyond too much information that you'd need to take a spaceship to get back. There is a child here." Rory waved slightly to Kirk to remind him of her presence. Lorelai removed her hands from her daughter's head and shook her own head in Kirk's direction.

"Yeah, Kirk, honey you have just stolen the position of Person-Making-People-In-The-Diner-Uncomfortable form Lorelai," Miss Patty interpolated.

"Oh, pardon me. I suppose I should leave now. My mother was probably worrying anyway," Kirk mumbled in a flustered manner as he rushed from the diner.

"Hey, Guy-I-Don't-Know, you're the only man left," Lorelai said with a grin as she turned to the man in the booth only to see him rush from the diner moments later with his girlfriend in tow. She looked around and stuck her bottom lip out in mock sadness. "I've finally done it. I've scared all the men away," Lorelai said. And then, with a shrug of her shoulders she added, "Oh well. Hey! Duke! Come back! You don't need to answer that question anymore! I guess girls just aren't supposed to know some things. Lucas! Come out come out wherever you are!" She said in a playful tone as she got up and began to sneak over to the kitchen door. 

When she was about to open the door he came bursting out with a spatchula in hand. "Don't call me Lucas either!" He shouted and then realized that Lorelai was standing right next to him. With a start he exclaimed, "Holy crap woman! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?

"Right back at ya Crazy-Spatchula-Man!" Lorelai yelped with a hand over her heart.

"Go back to your seat Lorelai," Luke said with a stern look.

"Yes Mr. Danes," Lorelai mumbled while scurrying back to her chair where Rory was sitting trying to look disappointed with her mother, but had a small smile playing around the corners of her mouth. Lorelai sat down with a wounded expression on her face for a moment before her face lit up with a mischievous grin. "Wait! Luke! I have a question! I promise it's a different question!" she shouted to Luke who had gone back into the kitchen.

"What!" Luke shouted sticking his furrowed brow out of the doorway.

"Why on earth do men ride bicycles?


	5. catch22

Oh, To Be A Girl 

A/N: I'm not a warm and fuzzy sort of person, but your reviews made me feel like a teddy bear. No kidding. I was just sitting on my floor with my laptop and a big grin on my face. I'm so glad you like my story. I'm new to ff.net and this story is by far my favorite form of procrastination. Each chapter takes about a half an hour to write and I just take stuff off the top of my head and hope it makes you smile. I'm glad I haven't failed.

P.S. MrSchimpf: There is not a tremendous enough adverb to describe how awesome I think it is that a guy is reading this story.

Chapter 5

Mother and daughter left Luke's with two to-go cups of coffee and two giant smiles in place.

"Did you see Luke's face?" Rory asked with eyes twinkling in reverie of the moment.

"Hey, your face was a close second to Luke's award winning impression of a deer in head lights," Lorelai shot back with an elbow nudge.

"I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life," Rory avowed as one hand flew up to hold her head.

"Even more than that time I intentionally lost you in Ikea on your tenth birthday and then talked the manager and a couple cashiers into singing happy birthday to you over the intercom?" Lorelai asked, somewhat astonished.

"Yes!" Rory shouted in an exasperated pitch but with a slight smirk.

"Wow. I guess I don't know the extent of my own skills. That Ikea stunt took lots of work, but if I had known that all it took to embarrass you was a phallic reference I would have started asking inappropriate questions long ago," Lorelai said mocking an explanatory tone.

"What I don't understand is how you don't get embarrassed while you're humiliating me." 

"Hun, I've been through a lot in my life. I walked around as the pregnant teenager for nine months all the while enduring the constant stares. Not to mention the fact that going through childbirth is by far the most mortifying experience the world has to offer, but I managed that. You would think that the pain would make you blind to the embarrassment, but no, it's still there. All in all, I am immune to humiliation," Lorelai finished with a smirk to subtly drive her point home.

"Well I still don't understand why you feel the need to embarrass me in the first place," Rory said with her arms flailing to illustrate her flustered incomprehension.

"Well, it's a catch-22 type of situation, you see? Childbirth makes the mother exempt from humiliation, but leaves her unable to stop herself from dumping that humiliation all over her offspring.

"Well could you please make an effort to stop dumping on me?" Rory pleaded.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Lorelai stated with a half shrug as she tossed her empty coffee cup into the trash can and turned into their driveway.

"Huh," Rory muttered, entirely perplexed as to what had just transpired. 

Lorelai stuck her head back out of the door and broke her child away from her stupor. "Hey, I thought of an embarrassing incident that wasn't my fault! Do you remember that time you accidentally pulled the emergency alarm in that Starbucks bathroom and the manager came bursting in to save you? I know you remember that. Your face didn't return to its normal shade for three weeks! That one was all you though," Lorelai yelled from the doorway.

"Yeah, that was cataclysmically sucky," Rory conceded as she took the last sip of her beverage, chucked the cup into the trash, and followed her mother inside.

A/N: I feel like an immense piece of crap for even submitting this short little thing that isn't even worthy of being called a chapter. I feel like a cheater, but I won't be able to update for a little while and I didn't want to leave my readers hanging. I promise that the next chapter will be significantly more substantial although I have no idea what there is left to write, but I know I'll think of something.


End file.
